Battle of the Bands!
by FinlayHarper
Summary: A massive cross over!   One Direction, Glee, Harry Potter, Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, Lord Of the Files, Suite Life, Hannah Montana, Geography Club, Choreography, Billy Elliot and Torchwood  Really didn't know where to put it :  Enjoy!


**Shows; ****One Direction, Glee, Harry Potter, Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging, Lord Of the Files, Suite Life, Hannah Montana, Geography Club, Choreography, Billy Elliot and Torchwood**

**Characters;  
>Choreography – Nathan Smith, Cory Michaels, Justin Berry, Luke Andrews.<br>Glee – Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, The Warblers, New Directions.  
>One Direction – Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik.<br>Geography Club (Order of the Poison Oak) – Russel, Otto.  
>Suite Life – Zack Martin, Cody Martin, Max, Tapeworm.<br>Lord of the Files – Jack Merridew, Simon, Roger.  
>Billy Elliot – Billy Elliot, Michael.<br>Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging – Robbie, The Stiff Dylans.  
>Harry Potter – Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley.<br>Hannah Montana – Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana.  
>Torchwood – Captain Jack Harkness.<br>X-Factor – Simon Cowell.**

**Plot; Battle of the Bands!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters – minus Choreography (That is my own creation) I don't own any of the songs either!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One – Signing Up. <span>

**BATTLE OF THE BANDS**

**Teenagers ONLY!**

**Sign Up!**

**Three Celebrity Judges!**

Nathan looked at the poster then ripped it of the wall. This was perfect! He stuffed the poster into his bag then ran towards the bus stop. He hoped on the bus and made his way to his boyfriends, exploding in and thrusting the poster in his face.

"What?" Cory questioned confused whilst trying to read the poster that wouldn't stay still, he grabbed Nathan's wrists and read it.

"Checks could enter. We could have a good shot" Cory nodded slowly then took the poster,

"We haven't rehearsed enough Nathan" he sighed

"Stop making excuses, we can do this" Cory sighed and nodded

"Fine, we'll sign up"

* * *

><p>Blaine's hand stayed in the air, his elbow starting to ache, he wished they'd hurry up and choose him.<p>

"Yes Blaine?" he sighed from relief and put his aching arm down, he went into his inner blazer pocket and brought out a poster.

"I found a competition, which the Warblers _could _enter" a murmur fell over the surrounding Warblers; Blaine looked at Kurt who was smiling. "Battle of the Bands" a mutual gasp.  
>"We're a show choir Blaine" he rolled his eyes.<p>

"We could rock it! Come on you saying the Warblers aren't up to the challenge" a few more whispers, Blaine glanced at Kurt almost pleading him with his eyes. Kurt nodded then cleared his throat.

"I think it's a good idea" Blaine thanked him silently.

"Okay lets vote. Who thinks we should enter?" the majority of hands went up, some more timidly than others, Blaine nodding smiling.

* * *

><p>Niall ran towards the studio he and the guys where rehearsing in clutching the poster to his chest, he ran in and pushed his arms out showing the other boys the poster. The four boys stood and read the poster then all smiled.<p>

"So you're for it?" Niall asked barely able to contain his excitement. They all nodded and began signing their names.

* * *

><p>Russel sat at his computer waiting for his boyfriend to log on; he was searching the World Wide Web, looking for something vaguely interesting when a advert caught his eye. He clicked the link and read the requirements.<p>

**Battle of the Bands!  
>Solo or Group (Up to thirteen members)<br>Teenagers Only!  
>All acts must be amateur and not have had any professional promotion or be signed. <strong>

He smiled thinking of Otto as his IM beeped; he quickly switched the screen and sent Otto the link.

**Smuggler; **You have to enter, you'd win no doubt!

He got a laughing icon as a reply

**Smuggler; **Seriously! Enter!

Otto gave in and signed his name. Russel smiled to himself as he continued the conversation with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Battle of the Bands, teenagers only, celebrity judges" Cody said reading the poster on the school bulletin board; he glanced sideways at Zack as he smiled.<p>

"We should enter Cody" he sighed

"Do you remember the last time we entered battle of the bands, we almost killed each other" Zack shrugged slightly.

"We won didn't we" Cody rolled his eyes and picked up the pencil that was hanging on a piece of string. He wrote down his band's name then looked at Zack as he grinned.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked in with a purpose to Glee Club; she stood in front of the group with her hands on her hips waiting for their attention.<p>

One by one the group looked at her, some rolling their eyes at the fact she was talking _again_!

"I've signed us up" a mutual frown

"For what?" Finn asked as he messed with the drum sticks.

"Battle of the Bands" Mr Schue sighed as he placed some sheet music on the piano.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Rachel?" she nodded

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>Jack stood looking at the signup sheet for Choir, he sighed reaching for the pencil when a more colourful poster caught his eye.<p>

"Battle of the bands" Came a timid voice beside him; he turned and looked at the black mop of hair that belonged to Simon. He sighed slightly as Simon signed his name, followed by Roger.

They both looked at Jack, asking him to sign up with their eyes. He looked between Roger and Simon then the choir and the bands. He sighed and put his name under Rogers.

* * *

><p>Michael cocked his head slightly looking at the battle of the bands signup sheet, he knew he could sing but he wouldn't do it alone. He searched around and spotted Billy. He smiled.<p>

Billy could sing to. He would do it.

He beckoned Billy over and handed him the pencil. Billy frowned then read the requirements.

"We aren't a band" Michael shrugged slightly

"We can sing though" Billy shrugged slightly and nodded

"Whatever Michael" Michael grinned then wrote their names.

* * *

><p>Robbie walked into band practice signing their names; he didn't even have to ask he just knew that they'd do it.<p>

"What'cha got there Robbie?" Georgia's voice interrupted his thoughts, he looked up then smiled.

"Battle of the bands" Georgia nodded slightly as the rest of the Stiff Dylans looked up.

"Battle of the bands?" Robbie nodded and gave the poster to them. They all nodded as Robbie picked up the bass.

"So we're entering?" they all nodded and plugged the amp in.

* * *

><p>Harry chased after Draco asking for what must have been the hundredth time.<p>

"Please, you can play the guitar and you've got an amazing voice" Draco sighed loosening his tie and shaking his head.

"For the one hundredth and one time – NO" Harry growled slightly as he followed Draco into the perfect bathroom.

"Please" Draco looked at him "I won't annoy you any longer, please Draco" he sighed and took the poster off Harry.

"Fine" Draco hissed signing his name "But I'm not doing it for you Potter" Harry smiled and hugged Draco.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>Simon, Jack and Hannah looked over the signup list.<p>

**SIGNUP!**

_Checks  
>The Warblers<br>One Direction  
>Otto<br>Rock Squared  
>New Directions<br>Band Geeks  
>Billy and Michael<br>The Stiff Dylans  
>Tarantallegra<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah i know this is bizarre, I'll only continue if people want me too so review telling me :)<strong>


End file.
